1949 Cold War Memories
by HamburgersXScones202
Summary: History is a little incorrect, I am sorry, the year is wrong, but i based it off as if they were fighting, and it states MEMORIES, as in like remembering, and etc. Please if you do NOT like DO NOT read, Yaoi/LemonyGoodness/Slightly OFF History... Thank


A/N: Hello Everyone, before you read, if you do not like Yaoi, then dont you dare even read this, I do not want people commenting on this, on how disgusting this is, or how they don't like my writing style, then oh well. So you need to enjoy this YUMMY yaoiness, Lemony goodness~

Teehee!

Now on with the story, I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

_**Cold War Memories**_

The year was 1949,post world war 2 you could say, it was the begging of the cold war. The war between his country and mine. Two powerful countries, lots of life's lost but the hatred still burned. It was high noon, there were gun shoots, noises surrounded the area, my mind sat at ease till I received HIS note.

Looking over it, I took my time reading it.

"Communist bastards, this has gone on long enough, we're having a meeting today, you and me one on one"

I laughed. I ran my fingers over the page, I nodded to my solider who had brought it to me. I eased back into my chair, looking out the window I watched the fighting, it was such a cold day here in Russia.

A knock was heard on my door, I smirked softly. He was here, I turned my chair around to see the door open, tall, handsome, crystal blue eyes, full of hate and anger, sandy blonde hair, with that annoying cowlick. That annoying brown bombers jacket he always wore. That annoying cocky grin. It all annoyed me about him.

" Well so I see you did want to meet with me" the other nation grinned.

"Of course Amerika, I'd always meet with you" he laughed a smirk crossing the Russians lips.

The American glared over the Russians features, muscular, tall very tall, his violet eyes showed nothing, not even a hint of anything. The room temperature felt like it just dropped 10 more degrees.

"What is it you want Jones?" the Russian spoke.

Snapping the American from his daze, he looked at him, clenching his teeth. America balled his fists, slamming it onto his desk. The Russian didn't even flinch, just slowly blinked his eyes.

" Innocent men are dying, yours and mine, and anyone aiding us. I hate seeing this happen! I came here to call it off!" America shouted.

The Russian smirked, while he closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"Braginski are you listening to me" America glared.

Standing Russia couldn't help but laugh, he stood at the window, eyes gazing out over his land. America stepped closer, looking out the large window.

"You brought this upon yourself" The Russian leaned down behind the American, whispering in his ear.

America was stunned, how did he get over here without him noticing, getting ready to throw his arm back to hit him, the Russian caught his arm pulling it behind his back. Slamming him against the window.

" You think you can come in here and demand it to be over, your mistaken, enemy" the Russian growled.

America was trembling slightly at the enormous strength. Trying to pull away the Russian turned the American around, within the same motion, he punched him hard across the face. The American hit the floor, nose bleeding, a busted lip. He wiped the blood away. The Russian picked him up by the front of the shirt. Natural instinct America grabbed the Russians hands to ease some of the grip.

The Russian felt the sudden urge to punch him again, America's eyes widened, he turned his head, the Russian dropped him to the floor. Getting ready to sit up, Russia kicked the American hard in stomach. Russia's violet eyes glaring down upon the American, crystal blue eyes looking up into his.

Ivan watched the other cough up blood, his eyes flickered with hate, Ivan leaned down grabbing Alfred's chin, pulling the Americans lips to his own. Ivan kissed him roughly, pulling back, in the same motion he slapped the American across the face hard.

"Pathetic Amerika, just pathetic" Russia laughed.

The American shook, his nose bleeding, along with his lip. Ivan bent down, pushing the American against the floor. Stratling his hips, Ivan pulled his bombers jacket and shirt off revealing his well toned chest, chubby, but sorta adorable.

Roaming my hands down his body, I feel him tense, Ivan placed a hand on the zipper of the americans pants. Smirking the russian yanked the zipper down, ripping his pants away, while biting down on the Americans shoulders.

Flipping the American over onto his stomach, the Russian held the others head down with his left hand, with his right hand, he fumbled with the zipper on his pants to free himself. Ramming his big fat cock inside America as he screamed loudly. Giving him no time to adapt to Ivan's size, he pulled back and slammed inside him again. The American whimpered, the size was to much for him, he begged for the Russian to stop.

Gritting his teeth the Russian growled " You brought this upon yourself for coming here"

Grabbing his hips pulling the America up to his knees, continuing to sexually abuse him. The Russian continues pumping deep inside the American, while he feels his orgasm building. All the while America whimpers and cries for him to get it done. As Russia grabs him by the hair, bends over him while continuing to slam inside him growling in his ear.

" I'll never be done with you my bitch"

With one more deep thrust, Russia exploded deep inside his anus. Out of breath he collapses on top of him. Crying from being violated, he struggles to free himself from under Russia. Grabbing his ripped pants, trying to dress himself staggering from the room.

Ivan sat up smirking watching the American stagger from the room. In the end, the cold war had ended as a stale mate match. Our economies both shot, all Americas allies at a heave, and for Russia the winter was rough.


End file.
